Ash's Psychic Adventure
by Arrow Riddari
Summary: Response to the challenge from Sojoukou Senkuo. Also I do NOT own Pokemon, as the official disclaimer. Ash decides to become a Psychic type master after the first day of his journey. With Pikachu and his psychic team on his side, what will he overcome? Will have dual type Pokemon, Ash travels alone until pairing is determined. MIGHT be Altoshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will NOT be related to my other stories. In this story, Ash will catch and raise a Psychic team, given that he has not done this before. He will still have Pikachu though. This will also feature a smarter and more mature Ash and canon characters, rather than OCs. Ash will also nickname his Pokemon.**

_Help. I need help. Pikachu is really hurt and I need help. _Ash ran through the sunny day and carried the little electric mouse in his hands. After witnessing a giant rainbow bird flying across the sky, burning a bike, and obliterating a flock of Spearow, Pikachu was obviously exhausted and hurt. So was Ash, but that did not matter to him right now. What mattered to him was that Pikachu needed medical attention, and fast.

_There, a city. It's Viridian City._ Ash ran to the city ignoring his scrambled thoughts. He held Pikachu tightly, and all of a sudden… He tripped. The unconscious Pikachu went flying out of his hands and he yelled, "No Pikachu!" He skinned his elbows and twisted his leg in the process of the fall, and could not get up to save the falling electric mouse.

A bright light caught Pikachu in midair and saved him (Pikachu is a MALE given by the tail) from banging on the ground, and the light laid the yellow Pokemon on the ground. The same light allowed Ash to rise up and get into a sitting position. Ash hobbled towards Pikachu and picked him up.

"Thank you!" Ash yelled to whatever had saved him. He turned around and saw a yellow and brown Pokemon that was human shaped and fox like in appearance. It wielded a spoon and bore a mustache on its face and a red star on its forehead. It lifted Ash up off the dirt road and placed him on the grass.

"Kadabra," it said. Ash immediately pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it, forgetting for a minute that Pikachu was hurt. The Pokedex beeped and said, "**Kadabra, a Psychic Pokemon. It is the evolved form of Abra. It employs a powerful telekinetic attack.**"

"Whoa, a Kadabra…" Ash murmured to himself. A squeal and a tiny shock alerted him of Pikachu and he then said, "Thanks for the help. Sorry I can't stay. Pikachu needs me." He then hobbled away, alternating his weight between both legs and wincing as he did that.

"Kadabra," the Psychic Pokemon said, lifting Ash up with its Psychic ability. Ash gave a yelp from floating, and then realized that Kadabra will not drop him any time soon. Instead, the yellow psychic began pulling Ash psychically to the Pokemon Center.

Once in the city, Officer Jenny rubbed her tired eyes as she saw a _floating_ boy. She rubbed her eyes again and looked again. Sure enough, the boy was still floating. She was about to yell at him to stop, when she noticed a Kadabra walking behind the boy carrying a Pikachu. That was the reason the child was floating.

"Stop right there. You are under arrest for being a Pokemon thief," she said to Ash. Ash looked at her and then pulled out his Pokedex. She scanned it, realizing that Pikachu was his, but what about the Kadabra?

"You must have stolen the Kadabra," she said, putting handcuffs on Ash. He glared at her and Kadabra then psychically told Jenny, "_I am a wild Pokemon. He did not steal me_."

"Who said that?" Jenny asked, wondering if her sleep was getting to her.

"Kadabra," Kadabra said, as he dropped Ash and Pikachu in Officer Jenny's side car.

"Fine, I will believe you for now. But any funny business..." The police officer threatened, taking off the handcuffs. She started up the engine on her motorcycle and drove to the Pokemon Center. She broke upon a wall as she sped into the pink building.

"You do realize there are parking lots," Nurse Joy sarcastically said, her eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

"We have an emergency," Officer Jenny said, as the Chansey took Pikachu from Ash. Nurse Joy looked at Ash's leg and elbows and administered the correct medical treatment of putting on bandages on the elbows and a cast on his leg.

"Just stay off the leg and you will be fine," she said, as Ash nodded, asking how Pikachu is doing. Kadabra came inside and looked at Ash, getting sucked into the Pokeball when the boy was not looking. Nurse Joy told him that Pikachu will be fine and then left to take care of the yellow mouse.

"You owe me a bike mister!" a girl said, coming inside. She was a ten year old tomboy with orange hair and a set of Pokeballs at her waist.

"I have a Bike Voucher from the Pokemon fan club. Here," Ash said. The girl, dubbed Misty, looked satisfied.

"Will your Pokemon be all right?" she asked worriedly. He nodded, and she left, muttering something about Cerulean City. Then, Pikachu came out of the emergency room.

"Hey there, buddy," Ash said, looking at his Pikachu. His Pokeball then opened, and to their surprise, Kadabra came out as well.

"Pikachu," the yellow mouse greeted the psychic type. Ash then laughed and watched his two Pokemon play with one another, as he looked at a magazine. He looked at a picture of Sabrina and then realized what he wanted to do with his two Pokemon. He wanted to be a Psychic type master.

**Team:**

**Pikachu level 10- Male- No nickname as of yet.**

**Kadabra level 16- Male- No nickname as of yet.**

**A/N: Review for me for any other Psychic types you want Ash to have and WHY. Also, read and Review for the fun of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ash was walking through the Viridian Forest with his two Pokemon, Volt and Kinesis. Volt was the name of the Pikachu that he had gotten, and Kinesis was obviously the Kadabra, as that was a move he could learn. Kinesis would stand by and watch battles, while Volt would do the work, gaining experience for both of them. The partnership worked out well and Ash also approved of the quick work that they made in the Viridian Forest. While the Pokemon they battled were rather weak, the huge mass of Pokemon caused the two trained Pokemon to gain a lot of experience. They were ready to evolve, if Ash could meet the requirements of obtaining a Thunderstone and a trade.

"Volt, Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled, as Volt's cheeks sparked with a brilliant flash of electricity and fried a nearby Pidgey. The Pidgey fell out of the sky and twitched on the ground.

"_Aren't you going to catch it, Master_," Kinesis asked. Ash shook his head, saying that he wanted Pokemon capable of psychic moves and being a psychic type.

He walked around some more and saw more Pokemon. A Caterpie was fried, and so was a Weedle, before a wild tiny Pikachu appeared and was electrocuted by Volt. Volt, being a Pikachu, was gaining levels fast, and learning new moves, while Kinesis was gaining levels slowly and having slightly harder time training.

"Pikachu Pika Chu Pika," Volt chattered rapidly. Ash, learning psychic skills from Kinesis, understood a bit of what Volt was saying.

"I guess I will catch a Caterpie, given that Butterfree can learn psychic moves. Or, if I am really lucky, a Venonat. I wouldn't mind a Venomoth," he mused, pulling out a Pokeball.

Now that he had said that rather loudly, the Pokemon he had wanted to capture were definitely avoiding him. He walked through the forest and climbed to the thick canopy of trees, but no Pokemon were seen that resembled a green caterpillar or a purple fluffy insect. All that he could find was a Weedle nest which he did not step into, a mass of Scyther which he did not catch, and more Pikachu.

A sudden light alerted him and he noticed it coming from a bush. He noticed it to be the light which encompasses evolution. Thinking that it was a Caterpie evolving, he hurtled a ball into the bush before bothering to check it. A ding was heard and he picked up the ball, but to his surprise, it was sealed shut and the ball was obviously broken. He realized not to throw Poke-balls that hard and tried to pry it open, but could not do so.

"PIKACHUUU!" Volt yelled, Tackling the ball. Nothing happened, when he tried an Iron Tail as well. Kinesis just doubled over in laughter and did not bother helping.

"You try it then if it is so funny," Ash said to Kinesis.

"_I cannot. The ball is sealed by a Psychic shield that is stronger than mine. It looks like the Pokemon you caught has not wanted to show itself yet or… it blatantly hates you_." At this, Volt started laughing and fried a Metapod. Ash groaned, catching the little green cocoon and naming it Chrysalis. Chrysalis stood still and Hardened away in their training regime. In a matter of the end of the day, she evolved to a beautiful Butterfree.

"Now, let's take on the gym."

Brock was sitting at his gym arguing with his siblings. He was trying to stop them from fighting and got pulled into the fight as well, when a giant gust of wind blew through the area and broke part of a wall. A Butterfree with a pair of goggles over her eyes and a boy about ten came inside with a Pikachu on his shoulder and a Kadabra at his side.

"Brock, I challenge you to a battle," Ash said, having read the sign outside to know who the gym leader was. Brock just stared, wondering how a Butterfree managed to take down part of the gym, quite literally too. His siblings did the same, wondering the same.

"Ok, but if you lose, you are also fixing the wall," he said. Ash smiled sheepishly and groaned.

"Volt, you are up," Ash said, as Brock grinned and sent out a Geodude. Obviously, with a rock type, Brock had the advantage, until…

"Volt, Roll Out!" Ash yelled, as the Pikachu began rolling and ramming its body into the Geodude. In five hits, the Geodude collapsed but Volk looked bruised from the effort.

"Return," they both said, as Volk retreated back to Ash and Brock got his Geodude back.

"Go, Onyx," Brock said, as Ash pushed Kinesis, his strongest Pokemon on the field. The Kadabra was bitten by the Onix, but he psychically lifted the giant rock type and slammed it to the ground. The Onix then went underground, but Kinesis sent a Psybeam after it, knocking it unconscious.

"Yes, I got the badge!" Ash cheered, as Brock groaned, realizing that he will have to fix the wall.

Ash was walking in the outskirts of Pewter City with a new team member at his side, Ven the Venonat. Ven was the newest member, caught in the outskirts of Mount Moon. Ash went through Mount Moon without catching anything new, given that there were no psychic types available for him to get.

"Pika Pikachu Pika," Volt said, electrocuting Chrysalis. Chrysalis, in response, spread out a Sleep Powder and then psychically lifted up Volt. They were having a mock battle to gain new levels, and so far, Chrysalis was winning.

Meanwhile, Kinesis was showing Ven how to work on psychic moves and do meditation. Kinesis was having a harder time since Ven was a child and consistently running around as a little bundle of energy. Ash was walking by back and forth and pacing, wondering where he was hearing some noises from and how to open the Pokeball which held the mysterious and elusive Pokemon in it.

"Owee… Owee," he heard, as the soft noise got louder. Ash ran to the source of the noise and saw a tiny silver fox tied up. It looked mutilated and bruised, as if its trainer had been abusive. Its cries were weak and it looked malnourished as well.

"We got to help the Eevee," Ash said, taking it to the Pokemon Center outside of Cerulean City. His party followed and he took it to get healed.

"You're Eevee will be fine, but how did it get into this condition?" Nurse Joy asked, wondering how the little guy was hurt.

"I just found it left to die," Ash replied, through gritted teeth. While he would not take the Eevee himself, he hated how people would abandon Pokemon for being weak or not evolving. This Eevee was one of them.

"Well, she will be all right in no time," Nurse Joy said.

"She?" Ash asked.

"She," Nurse Joy confirmed. A horde of trainers came inside and they were examining their Pokemon. Some kid with a bruised Charmander came in, claiming that he abandoned his Eevee to be left in the wilderness. His group of thugs laughed and that kid was named, Damien.

Ash Growled out and sent out Chrysalis, who psychically raised Damien and dropped him in a pond full of water.

"What the hell was that for?" the boy asked, enraged.

"Free," Chrysalis said, hovering over Ash. Ash grabbed the boy's shirt and said, "That was for abandoning the poor Eevee."

"Wow, such a strong Butterfree," many murmured, wondering how they could trade with Ash to get it. Chrysalis merely fluttered around, glowering at them for trying to separate her from her trainer.

"Cha Pika," Volt said, as Ash went to look at the Eevee. The Eevee yipped happily, looking much healthier. She nuzzled Ash for saving her, as Damien left the Pokemon Center.

"Vee Owee," Eevee yipped, pointing her head to the Pokeball.

"Sorry little girl. I am afraid I can't do that. I want an all psychic team except Volt," Ash said, scratching the Eevee's head. The little Eevee pouted and pointed to his Pokeball again.

"I said no," Ash replied, a bit more forceful then before. Volt looked apologetically at the silver Eevee and Kinesis just meditated, wondering the Eevee's future.

"I would love to take you, but I can't, girl," Ash said, looking at the Eevee. The Eevee yipped and lied down, realizing that he would not budge.

"Come on guys, let's go," Ash said, as he left. What he did not notice was the little silver Eevee following him from a distance, or the Fearow with a camera that was spying on Ash, sending the reports back to its master…

**Ash's team:**

**Pikachu- Volt- Male- Level 20**

**Kinesis- Kadabra- Male- Level 25**

**Butterfree- Chrysalis- Female- Level 20**

**Venonat- Ven- Male- Level 10**

**Enigma- Unknown- Unknown- Level Unknown**

**Stalker:**

**Eevee- Female- Level 15**


	3. Chapter 3

Ash had made it to Cerulean City in due time. The sun was still up and it was around noon. He held Volt on his shoulder. Chrysalis flew overhead, perching on his head occasionally.

"Free Butterfree," she said, flying around the gym. Ash laughed and walked inside. He was surprised that the gym was not battling, due to the triple losses faced by the Pallet Town leaders. He was about to tell the Pokemon League to change the gym leader, when a certain orange haired girl came in.

"Oh, it is the runt," Daisy said, as her sisters giggled. However, Misty could not have them just hand out badges and decided to battle Ash. Ash grinned and nodded.

"If I win, I get the badge. But if you do…"

"You need to give me the Golduck at your side," Misty said, smirking. Ash gawked and she crooned at the water Pokemon, who turned away from her with a look of distaste.

"That's not fair though. I am not going to put my Pokemon on the line!" Ash yelled. However Misty shook her head and held up a Poke-ball. Ash gritted his teeth and pointed to the water below.

"Go, Aquarius," he said, as his Golduck began swimming in the water. Misty sent out a Starmie and it spinned rapidly.

"Psychic!" they both ordered, and a double psychic took place. The attacks rose the water in the pool and sent it flying at each other. Both Pokemon looked around and were already drenched.

"Confuse Ray," Ash ordered, as a yellow ball of light hit Starmie. Starmie began to bang itself against the pool side, obviously confused. Then, a Water Pulse later, Starmie was unconscious.

"Fine, you win," Misty said. She handed him the badge, when she noticed a giant plant Pokemon behind him. It had eggs for heads and a palm tree-like appearance. She then realized how powerful this boy was, and how he could have beaten her with his other Pokemon, an Exeggutor. Ash petted his water type which knew Psychic moves. Golduck closed his eyes in bliss.

"Let's go gang," Ash said. Volt, Chrysalis, Aquarius, Kinesis, and Palm, the newest member of his team, followed him out.

**TIME SKIP**

Ash had just lost to Lieutenant Surge. He had chosen his Pokemon poorly and his Aquarius and Volt were obliterated by the man's Raichu and Electrode. Though, it was a close call, given that Aquarius nearly beat Raichu with that last Psychic. However, the loss was a loss.

Instead of wallowing in self-pity, Ash decided to take the time to train. He paired Volt with Aquarius to build resistance to electricity and Palm with Chrysalis to build resistance to bug attacks. For three weeks, he had them attacking each other for this and was physically training himself, so he would not look like a 'baby' as Surge put it.

"All right, guys, let's roll."

He walked into Surge's gym and disabled the traps the paranoid man set up. After walking to Surge, he calmly set Volt on the field and stood back. Volt growled at Raichu and Electrode, remembering how he was humiliated the last time.

"So, baby, back for more?" Surge asked. Ash merely shrugged, not letting the insult get to his head. Electrode was sent out.

"Dig, Volt," Ash ordered. Surge smirked and waited for the right moment.

"Explosion!" Surge ordered, and his Electrode glowed white, charging up the move. Ash smirked as well, noticing that, instead of going for the straight attack, Volt had actually dug a tunnel away from the source of the explosion and hid behind some of the rubble left from the last fight. Then, the Electrode exploded itself in a puff of smoke. It lay unconscious and Volt looked relatively unharmed, batting debris away with his tail.

"Y-you hid behind the rubble," Surge stuttered, as Ash grinned. He had Volt come back and sent out… Palm. Immediately, Raichu let loose a giant Thunderbolt, but Palm psychically lifted it and sent it back into the ground. Then, Raichu let loose a Body Slam, but Palm stopped the Pokemon with a barrage of eggs thrown at it. The Raichu fell back, unconscious.

"Looks like you were not a baby after all," Surge said, handing him the badge. Ash gained the badge and walked away.

**TIME SKIP**

Erika's gym was a lot easier than Surge. Having half poison types, they were weakened by the psychic team Ash had raised from his first day. Chrysalis and Ven took down the gym, with Ven evolving into a Venomoth. Aquarius was sent back to the professor as he was not a full psychic type and only knew psychic attacks. Chrysalis was sent back as well, along with Ven.

Sabrina and Koga were beaten easily as well, especially Koga. Ash had taken to teaching his team a diversity of moves, causing the gyms to get destroyed. With bug attacks and Shadow Ball, Sabrina's Kadabra was obliterated. For Koga, Ash did not even have to try.

"Pika Chu Pika," Volt said, as he saw a giant letter attached to a Dragonite. Ash had just battled some kid and beat him, even though the kid had a rather diversified team. The kid, however, did not have a type advantage.

"Great job, guys," Ash said, accepting the letter.

"_Greetings to you, young trainer. You are accepted to battle the strongest trainer in the world, settled on New Island. Please go to Vermillion City or Cinnabar Island to accept a ship to the island. We wish you the best of luck,_" the holographic figure of Nurse Joy said. Ash wondered how the kidnapped Nurse Joy and the strongest trainer were related. Maybe he or she kidnapped her…

Accepting the challenge, Ash immediately submitted his response. The letter was sent back with the Dragonite and sent to its owner.

That night, a giant storm hit Vermillion through Cinnabar Island. Ash withdrew Aquarius to go through the storm, realizing that the boat would not be coming. Volt rode on his shoulder and he, with four other trainers, rode out to New Island on their Pokemon.

"Greeting, trainers. My master will be here shortly," a voice said, as the four children turned to see Nurse Joy. She then collapsed and her hat came off, as this bipedal purple and white Pokemon came before them. It looked like a larger version of Mew and hovered down to the platform.

"I am Mewtwo. I was created by the labs to become the strongest Pokemon," it said, in a masculine voice. Ash looked at it and the slightly fatter kid with the Jolteon tried to have his Gyarados Hyper Beam Mewtwo. The Hyper Beam was reflected by a Psychic and sent to the Gyarados, instantly fainting it.

"So you are a psychic type," Ash mused, "I want to capture you, given that a Pokemon needs to not be a trainer and act as a human." He threw a Poke-ball, which got deflected.

"How did you know what I was?" Mewtwo asked.

"I figured from your attack. I am studying to be a Psychic master and I am going to capture you."

"Smart child," Mewtwo muttered. "Well, let's see if you can all prove yourselves." He sent out three Pokemon, a Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur. Each, due to their genetic deformities, had an odd series of darker markings on them. Ash gritted his teeth as he noticed that he would not battle them, since the other three trainers had the same Pokemon as Mewtwo.

In a matter of minutes, the clones proved to be stronger than the real Pokemon. "As the winner, I will claim your Pokemon," Mewtwo said, sending out these black balls. The four tried to bat them off, but to their surprise, their Pokemon were getting captured. Only Volt was the one left. He ran up the stairs, shocking the balls, as Ash tried to protect him. The balls fell, but new ones came to the air, chasing the poor Pikachu. Finally, shock after shock, Volt passed out and got captured.

"No! Volt!" Ash yelled, as he tried to grab the ball. He made a grab at it and got sucked inside where the cloning machines were. Different clones had awoken, until it was him who went to the machine with Volt. Volt was cloned as well, but since the machine was meant for Pokemon, it broke down with Ash's presence. Ash immediately released Volt, Kinesis, Aquarius, and Palm, but the clone Pokemon that had awoken surrounded the poor human and his four Pokemon.

"Oweeeee!" a familiar voice echoed, as a powerful Shadow Ball hit the Pikachu clone. A familiar face, the silver Eevee from before that Ash had saved, came into view.

"Eevee, you were following me this whole time…" Ash said, realizing how persistent this Eevee was to join his team. The Eevee nodded and summersaulted in front of Ash and his weakened team. A bright light shone around her and she turned longer and bigger. Her tail forked into two and a bright jewel was on her forehead. Her body became a light hue of green.

"ESPEON!" she screamed, releasing a powerful Psychic that took down a clone.

"Whoa, what is that?" Ash asked, trying to scan it with his Pokedex. No information was available, but the Pokemon was obviously a Psychic type. Ash then realized that the little Eevee proved her worth and could join his team.

The remaining clones went to tell Mewtwo about what had occurred. Ash broke the ceiling using Ava, his new Espeon's Psychic energy. Then, they went to challenge Mewtwo. Ava fired a Shadow Ball at him and Mewtwo was astounded by the fact that this was a Pokemon he had never seen before. But, Mewtwo fired a mega powerful HyperBeam, forcing Ava to go back to her ball.

"So, you got a Pokemon that I have never seen before… But that still won't help you defeat me," Mewtwo said.

"I have another ace up my sleeve… Go, Enigma," Ash yelled, hoping that his third Pokemon would show itself. And that it did. A pink cat floated out of the ball, making everyone stop fighting and gasp at the sight. The cat giggled and floated to Ash, perching on his head. Even Ash was shocked, as the feline said, in a very feminine voice, "Mew."

**A/N: Yes, Ash will have legendary Pokemon. BUT, Ash will not be overpowered. Enigma is still a baby, meaning that she does not know too many moves. Also, I am not sure if the time line is correct, but I do know that Ash should have at least beaten Sabrina before movie one.**

**Team:**

**Volt- Pikachu- Male- Level 35**

**Aquarius- Golduck- Male- Level 33**

**Palm- Exeggutor- Male- Level 30**

**Kinesis- Kadabra- Male- Level 37**

**Ava- Espeon- Female- Level 25**

**Enigma- Mew- Female- Level 15**

**Box:**

**Chrysalis- Butterfree- Female- Level 32**

**Ven- Venomoth- Male- Level 31**


End file.
